birdietalk_productionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Mr. Saturn's Stupid OC Meme
Mr. Saturn's Stupid OC Meme is a meme made by Mister-Saturn. Scenarios 1. 6 and 11 went to the mall. Which stores do they go to and what happens? 2. 2 had to go back to high school and their teacher is 10. 3. 4 now apparently goes to the same school as 2 and is a MEAN BULLY. What does 4 do to 2 and how does 2 deal with it? 4. 10 walks by in the hallway during this. What does 10 do about it? 5. 8 and 12 have a pie fight. What kind of pie is it and why did they get into a pie fight anyways?! 6. 2, 6 and 9 build a house and live in it together. How does this go over? 7. 7 is forced to eat whatever 3 decides to cook up for him/her. What does 3 make and why? 8. 12 just fell out a window somehow. What does 8 do about it? 9. 1, 4, 6, 7 and 11 all go to the movies to see a new romantic comedy. How do they all react? 10. What if it was a horror movie? 11. 2 is hanging off the edge of a cliff and 3 is being chased by a monster. Who does 9 save first? 12. 5 is writing a letter to Santa Clause. What does the letter say? 13. 12 was forced to go on a blind date by 3 and it turns out that his/her date is 7! How does the date go and why would 3 try to hook them up? 14. Truth or dare time! 10 asks 5 and 5 chooses dare. What does 10 dare 5 to do? 15. Now 5 asks 11 and 11 chooses truth. What does 5 ask of 11? 16. 2 has been locked out of his/her hotel room with no clothes on and 7 is making their way down the hall. What does 2 do? How does 7 react? 17. 8 just heard the news that 5 and 3 are getting married. How does 8 react to this? 18. 4 starts a rock band with 7, 10, 5 and 1. Who sings, who plays lead guitar, who plays rhytm guitar, who plays bass and who plays drums. Are they successful? 19. 2 and 12 are trapped in a Wal-Mart with zombies all around. They're starting to get into the store, what do they do!? 20. Meanwhile 3 and 11 are trapped at the supermarket next door. How do they plan to meet up with 2 and 12? 21. If 7 was a pokemon trainer, what pokemon would they have? 22. What song would you pick to represent 1 the most? 23. Now for 3? 24. Lastly for 9? 25. 10 had a nightmare and rushes to 5's room to tell them about it. What was the nightmare and what was 5's reaction? 26. 12 just got a job babysitting three toddlers. How does this go? 27. If 5 were a rapper what would his/her rap name be? 28. 6 caught 2 and 11 making out. 29. 5 was kidnapped by 3 and 1 teams up with 7 to rescue them. What happens? 30. Now all the characters get together for a big party and you're there. How do they all react to you being there and putting them through all this crap? Category:Memes